TRON: THE SEARCH FOR KEVIN FLYNN
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: flying a tardis is really hard. but its even harder when you have to travel to the grid. FLYNN LIVES  ALL OF MY CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP. NO SUCH PERSON SUCH AS MIKE  SHEPPARD  OR GRENDEL.


TRON:FLYNN LIVES

CHAPTER 1

**(MIKE'S POV)**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZ" yes i was sleeping.

"RING RING RING RING" i was awoken by my phone. i had looked at the caller id. '**SFlynn**'. "hey sam whats up?" i asked him.

i had gotten up. "what?" i said. "you want me to go in? why me?" i said.

"ok ok. ill do it sam" i had ended the call and put my phone on my nightstand. "what did i just agree to?" i said to myself rubbing my temples. then i went back to sleep.

**(about 3 and a half housrs later)**

i got up after seeing light come through my window. i had gotten up and took my dad's computer and got right on it.

first i checked my facebook... no notifications from anyone... not even sam. so i check my Gmail.

"lets see... fanfiction...fanfiction...fanfiction...facebook...flynn?" i said. i clicked on the flynn message.

it said. 'come to the grid, sam' i had read it over and he had incorperated some coordinates.. and not longitude latitude, but TARDIS coordinates.

"how could he now about the tardis?" i asked myself. i had found myself taking a shower and getting dressed as i had walked into my room i had taken my key and unlocked the tardis door. and shut it.

i had walked into the console room. "time for silence" i said. i had hit a few buttons and pulled a few levers and the tardis went silent.. and disappeared...

**(NICK'S PLACE OUTSIDE, NO ONE'S POV)**

it was cold outside. nick was standing in the cold smoking. "god where the f**k is he?"

he looks at his phone as he flicks away the joint. the tardis starts to materialize in front of him with engine's roaring, and the faded box quickly turning solid.

"finally" nick said as he had opened the door. he found mike flipping switches, pulling levers and looking at the computer screen. "hey zombie humper" he said as nick had tooken off his jacket and hanged it up on the coat hanger.

"whats up you heartless b***h" he said. "come on ive got a treat for you." he said as nick had lounged on the chair.

"is it more weed because i am out..." mike had given him a blank stare..."oh yeah thats right. rule number 1... no smoking on the TARDIS." nick had closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

mike didnt say anything but he did get into a position where he would not be tossed around when in the time vortex.

he pulled the main lever and the tardis began to dematerailize. inside nick was being tossed around like a rag doll but mike had a steady grip on the controls. "mike! your an A$$ HHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLLEEEEE!"

nick had shouted as the tardis was tossed around the time vortex and suddenly landing right where the coordinates said for him land.

**(FLYNN'S ARCADE, SAM'S POV)**

"come on quara..." i said. i had sneaked into my dad's arcade. being really quiet. i walk past the video games. pac man. galaga. space paranoids. and finally TRON...

i had moved the tron game out of the way to reveal the hidden door. "sam" quara said. she handed me a flash light. "thanks." i clicked it and a bright light met the door of the computer room.

i looked down at the crack of the door. there was another light... mabey 2 or 3. i had opened the door to find 2 guys and a big blue box illuminating the room.

the door of the box was open with what looks like cables and wires feeding into the computer from the box. "what the hell?" i said.

"ah sam flynn there you are. im mike but you can call me sheppard and this is my good friend grendel." the first teen said as he had pulled another cable out from the box which as he pulled it got longer and longer...

"hey do you have anything i can smoke?" grendel asked as he looked at me and quara. "grendel rule number 1" sheppard said.

"but we are not in the tardis." grendel said pointing the flash light at sheppard. "not yet." he took the cables out of the box and connected them to the power temerminal which is the power source for the arcade.

are these guys for real? i mean how could they know what to do?

"ok sam everything is ready for the grid... we just need the grid..." he pointed to my necklace which had a circuit board on it.

"are you sure this will work?" i asked. "yep... well as long as the generator is sustaining... OH!" sheppard said he ran into the box.

i had walked towards the door of the box to see why they get into this box and then i saw it... it was bigger on the inside... "oh my god...so this is the TARDIS you have been talking about sheppard." i said.

he had ran out holding a small device in his hand. "thank you doctor..." he had a blue light shine over the generator while making a buzzing sound..."sonic screwdriver, another handy gift from my timelord friend." he had placed it in his pocket.

"ok now it will funtion properly but it will only work for a minimum of 4 hours... so that means someone will have to stay here to keep it on." sheppard said...

"ill do it..." quara said she stepped up willing to stay behind. "ok then here, i placed it on the correct setting all you need to do it point the screwdriver at the generator but only when this computer shows signs of power warning." he said.

"do not lose this!" he siad. he gave quara the scredriver. "ok sam we are not going in bye laser but by tardis so be braced for impact."

sheppard said i looked at quara. "be safe" she said.

"you know it. ok uh into the box?" i said. now its time to get my dad back. "yes, uh into the box."

sheppard, grendel and i had all walked into the big blue box. i closed the door. "whoa". "let me stop you there, bigger on the inside."

sheppard was in the center. he had pulled the switch and boom! the whole room started to shake and we were all flung across it. "whoaaaa!" i shouted.

"the grid, KEVIN FLYNN! HERE WE CCCOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE!" sheppard shouted. "I THINK I PISSED MY PANTSSSS!" Grendel shouted out as he had tried to hold on to the seats. this was insane. more insane than jumping off the Encom Tower.


End file.
